1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle lock mounting bracket for a lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle lock mounting bracket in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 is used to attach a lock (not shown) to the frame (not shown) of a bicycle (not shown), and comprises a frame clamp (80) attached to the frame of the bicycle and including two elongated guide rails (81), and a lock clamp (82) secured to the lock and containing two guide grooves (83) each slidably receiving a guide rail (81), and a pawl member (84) pivotally mounted on the lock clamp (82) to lock the lock clamp (82) to the frame clamp (80). The pawl member (84) can be pivoted on the lock clamp (82) so as to detach the lock clamp (82) from the frame clamp (80), thereby detaching the lock from the frame of the bicycle. However, each of the guide grooves (83) has to align with the respective guide rail (81) so as to smoothly attach the lock clamp (82) to the frame clamp (80), thereby easily causing inconvenience to a user when he is in a hurry to attach the lock clamp (82) to the frame clamp (80). The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional bicycle lock mounting bracket.